Field
The present invention relates to a barrier wall system, and more specifically, to a non-load bearing wall panel that when joined together with other panels is used as a barrier.
Brief Discussion of Related Art
A temporary, non-load bearing wall panel that when joined together with other like panels, is used as a barrier (also known as a barricade wall) that keeps a construction area, vacant store, or any other undesirable element out of the reach and view of pedestrians.
Partition systems are often employed to separate portions of a building or room. Partitions serve as a barrier to unsightly construction, noise, light and the like. In construction zones, partitions are also useful for protecting a clean area from a work area.
Workers at construction sites often use rudimentary techniques for installing partitions. Some simply nail, screw, or staple a curtain or partition material to the floor, ceiling, and abutting walls, resulting in damage to their surfaces. Others tape or otherwise adhere a curtain or plastic sheet to the walls and ceilings. The tape usually fails to stick, but if it does stick, as the tape is removed, paint usually pulls off with the tape or adhesive is left behind.
There is a need for an easy to install barrier in-situ that provides flexibility to be adapted to various space requirements and customer's purposes. There is a need for a dust-free panel system that effectively provides dust protection across the panel system. There is a need for panels that could be laminated with a visual graphic for reasons of aesthetic enhancement, advertisement of service, announcement of future business expectations, with seamless connections without frames and interruptions in the visual image surface. There is a need for a door and/or window display, dust curtains, etc., that may be added to the panels as dictated by the end user. There is a need to have environmentally friendly barriers that can be reused continually and then be able to be totally recycled at the end of expected life term, thereby greatly reducing landfill waste.